Unknown Fear
by NekoRyu-chan
Summary: While inside headquarters, during a bad thunderstorm, Light learns something surprising about L...LightxL fluff


**My first Death Note fanfic! Yay! I have another one that I'm going to put up here in the next few days, so I hope everyone enjoys this one! By the way...I don't own Death Note. Sadly...**

* * *

Unknown Fear

Everyone was gone for the night, leaving L and Light to themselves, sitting in front of the huge monitors. The detective decided to let them take a break, with the exception of Light. Since they were handcuffed together, where ever L went, Light had to follow.

It wasn't that Light was tired, but the handcuffs were starting to get annoying. Not only did the chain jingle at every slight movement, but whenever L decided to get up and go somewhere, Light had no choice but to follow. He thought, after a few weeks, the annoyances would disappear, but they didn't. Light decided that the only thing that the handcuffs were good for...was seeing if L was still alive and moving.

Heavy rain on the rooftops attracted Light's attention away from the computer screen. He had hear din the weather reports that there was a bad storm coming. He didn't think it would be so soon—

**BOOM!**

A sudden tug on the chain told Light that L had just been startled by the sudden thunder. He had to admit, the sudden boom did send his heart racing. He looked over at the detective for a moment, to see how far he had gotten on his investigation.

L was sitting in his usual position, crouched over with his hands on his knees, staring at the computer screen in front of him. He raised his hand up to his mouth thoughtfully, before biting down on his. Light would've mistaken him to be in deep thought...

If it wasn't for the fact that he seemed to be rocking back and forth.

Light blinked, noticing the change. L seemed to be gnawing on his thumb, not thoughtfully, but nervously. But what exactly was he nervous about...?

"Ryuzaki?"

L visibly jumped when Light called out to him. He turned towards him, his deep eyes unblinking, like he had just been stunned. His thumb was now out of his mouth, but Light could easily see teeth marks on the skin.

"Yes, Light-kun?" said L, tilting his head, curiously.

"No, it's nothing." said Light, shaking his head and facing the computer screen once more, "For a minute there, you seemed kinda nervous."

"What is there to be nervous about?" asked L, as he lifted a cup of sugar-saturated coffee to his lips and took a sip. Light could've swore he saw his hands shaking.

"I know it's not about the case." said Light, giving the sweet-addict detective a side-long glance, "I just thought this storm made you nervous."

L twitched—and this time, Light saw him. He slowly set down his coffee, then stared at it for the longest time, before replying.

"What storm, Light-kun?"

The tone of his voice was different. Instead of it's usual tone, it was tense and seemed a little strained. Like he was **afraid** to answer.

But before Light could answer—

ZAP!

The power abruptly went out...and all hell broke loose.

As soon as the power went out, Light heard L yelp loudly and, with a crash (and another yelp), fell out of his chair. Unfortunately for Light, L ended up pulling on the chain, taking him with him.

"Ahh!"

Light landed hard on the ground and barely managed to dodge the chair that followed after him. The crash of the chair made L jump again and pull the chain linking them. With his wrist already hurting from the fall, Light retaliated by pulling his end of the chain. Though he couldn't see anything, a soft 'thump' told him that L was back on the ground again.

"**That** storm."

"O-Oh..."

They sat there for a minute, waiting for the generators to turn back on...but they never did.

"Did the lightning get the generators, too?" asked Light, in the general direction of where L was.

"Possibly." There was a long pause, before he spoke again, "Light-kun? Where are you?"

"I'm right here. Just follow the chain, Ryuzaki." said Light, jingling the chain. That little statement had him confused. It wasn't like he could go anywhere else, with the cuffs on...

The chain tensed up, before it slackened, as L started crawling towards him. Soon, Light could feel the detective right next to him. Though he wasn't shaking anymore, he still seemed a little nervous.

"It's a bit dark in here, Ryuzaki. Where are the flashlights?" asked Light, turning to face the crouching L.

"I never thought lightning would get to the generators, so all the spare flashlights are in the rooms upstairs." he replied, making some movement. Though they were only in the dark for a few moments, Light's eyes were already starting to adjust. L's crouching figure was only a foot away from him, with his thumb in his mouth, once more. Like before, he looked nervous.

"Well, that's a hassle." sighed Light, "Shall we head upstairs, then?"

"Yes, that sounds good." said L, standing up, pulling Light up with him, "As soon as we can find the stairs..."

"Oh, yeah..."

The two stood there in silence for a moment. Though they could see each other, their surroundings were still a mystery. After all, there were no windows, so whenever lightning flashed outside, they couldn't see it. But the thunder was as clear as ever.

"Which way do you think they are?" asked Light, looking around.

"They might be over by you, Light-kun, since you were the one originally near them." said L, looking over in Light's general direction.

Light nodded and slowly started walking, with L close behind him. The darkness and silence gave him time to put his thoughts together on L's earlier behavior.

_When the first thunder sounded off, he jumped pretty badly. But it __**did**__ come out of nowhere, so it would've made anyone jump. But his mannerisms __**afterward**__ is what's really got me confused. He was all jittery and nervous. Not like his usual, calm self. And then there was that big overreaction with the power going out. Something doesn't seem right. Unless...Ryuzaki is afraid—_

THUNK!

Lost in his own thoughts, Light ended up tripping over the chair that he had knocked down earlier. Having no sense of balance in total darkness, he ended up sprawled on the ground. There was a sharp tug on the chain—probably L trying to prevent Light from falling—but it was a bit late and only added to the pain that he already had. In retaliation, he pulled hard on the chain, forcing L to stumble forward...but he didn't fall. _Damn_.

"Are you alright, Light-kun?" he asked, putting an inquisitive finger on his lips.

"Just peachy." muttered Light, as he stood up. The chair was metal, so it only added to the pain, "Have we found the stairs, yet—"

**THUNK!**

As soon as Light stood up fully, his head connected with the stairs that they were looking for.

"Are you alright, Light-kun?" asked L, as he looked at Light, who was currently crouching on the ground, holding his aching head. _Today __**isn't**__ my day..._

"I'm **fine**." muttered Light, as he stood up again. This time, though, he was careful, so he didn't hit his head again, "...I found the stairs."

"Yes, you did." said L, walking closer towards Light, "And you did so by using your head. Good job."

Whether L saw the glare that Light was giving him, neither of them knew, as right at that moment, a **loud** boom of thunder sounded off, making Light jump and L squeak.

"L-Let's hurry upstairs, Light-kun." said L, sounding like he was in a hurry. Without giving Light time to respond, he ran around the stair case (Light barely managed not to hit his head again), and started scrambling up the stairs, like a frightened animal. Light immediately noticed the strange behavior (stranger than normal), as he was dragged behind the panda-looking detective.

The first room that they came across, L immediately dashed into. Light was about to tell him that there were windows right in the room, but the lightning that flashed right at that moment did Light's job for him. He heard L gasp, before he tackled the couch—quite literally. The force caused Light to stumble and fall forward...and caused the couch to tip back and fall over. With L still on it.

Worried about if he was injured or not, Light crawled over to the couch and peeked around one of the arms...to see that L had taken the blanket that was on the couch and covered himself entirely up. Not a strand of his natural black hair was showing.

"Ryuzaki...?"

L didn't budge, as Light said his name, again. He crawled towards him, until he was right in front of him. Light reached forward and pulled the blanket back a bit, until L's face was visible. He peered at Light, like a small child.

"What are you doing under there?" asked Light, a playful smile on his face. He was going to enjoy this...

"Nothing." replied L, simply. He opened his mouth to say something else, when lightning flashed outside again, causing him to cover himself with the blanket once more, "...I'm hiding."

"That's obvious." said Light, crossing his legs, as he stared at L, "But what are you hiding from? You can't possibly be scared of **thunderstorms**."

As if to emphasize his point, thunder sounded off again, this time, rattling the windows. L jumped. He then said something, but Light couldn't understand it.

"What did you say, Ryuzaki?" asked Light.

L said something again, but it was muffled by the blanket.

"I can't **hear** you." said Light, a playful tone to his voice. He wanted to force L's fear out into the open.

"...scared..."

_There! Now, one more push..._Light grinned to himself, as he pushed on, once more, "I didn't quite hear you that time, either. The rain must be too loud—"

"I'm scared of thunderstorms, **dammit**!" shouted L, throwing the blanket off and slamming his hands down onto the ground. The blanket was still around his shoulders, but Light could tell that the detective was **livid**. Either that, or embarrassed by the fact that he admitted his fear openly.

"Ha! I **knew** it!" said Light, triumphantly, "I knew something was fishy when the first round of thunder sounded off! So, the great L **is** scared of something."

"Of course—" started L, but lightning flashed outside and he covered himself up with the blanket again, until the flashing stopped. He then poked his head out and began to speak, "...Of course I am. Humans are scared of things, naturally. It's in our nature. One of the things that I'm scared of, are thunderstorms."

"Oh? What else are you afraid of?"

"Like I'm going to say them out loud..."

"Ah."

The thunder that sounded off after the earlier lighting show was **loud**. It rattled the windows, even after the main 'boom' was finished. L squeaked and hid under the blanket once more. He didn't come back out.

Light sat there for a moment, staring at L. He was crouched in his normal position, hugging his knees to his chest tightly. That much was evident, even with the blanket on him. Light could also tell that he was shaking—and pretty badly, too. _Wow...he really __**is**__ scared. Maybe I went a little too far..._

"Why are you scared of them, Ryuzaki?" asked Light softly, as he went over to sit next to the detective. L peeked his head out a bit, noticing that Light's teasing mood was gone.

"...I don't actually know." said L, rocking back and forth slightly, "For as long as I can remember, I've always been scared of them, even the small ones. Though they're twice as worse at night."

"Yeah, you can't see if the clouds are gone and the lightning seems a lot brighter." said Light, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, and those things make them even scarier." muttered L, "not only that, but even with sugar and the position that I always sit in, all reason ability goes down."

"By how much?"

"...A lot of percentages."

Light chuckled softly, "Well, you don't have to be scared now, Ryuzaki."

"Huh? But the storm is still—"

"**I'm** here, so you have nothing to be afraid of."

L paused at this and glanced at Light. He was quiet for a moment, before speaking up, "Light-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Can you...come under here with me?" asked L, timidly, as he lifted the blanket up a little, inviting Light in, "I know it's a bit silly, but I think I would feel safer, if Light-kun was right next to me."

"Sure! And it's not silly." said Light, as he crawled under the blanket with L. He then covered both of them up.

Lightning flashed again, but Light noticed that it wasn't as bright while the blanket was on. The thunder that sounded off afterwards was loud and it made L jump. He whimpered softly and Light wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

Light **loved** the blush that was now on L's cheeks. His thumb was in his mouth as well, making him more adorable. Then Light noticed something.

"Ryuzaki? Is something wrong with your thumb?"

"Huh?"

As soon as he opened his mouth, Light took L's hand and pulled it away from his mouth. He then noticed that L's thumb was **bleeding**.

"Did you bite down on it hard, when you jumped?" asked Light, looking over at the detective.

"More than likely." muttered L, looking at his wounded thumb, "Hurts more than I thought..."

Light smiled softly...before bringing the thumb up to his mouth and began licking off the blood.

L blushed even darker, as Light's tongue flicked around the wound. When the blood was gone, he took the whole thumb into his mouth and started sucking on it slowly. It took L awhile to realize that Light was trying to ease the throbbing. Though he couldn't help but image something **else**, as Light's tongue moved slowly across the bite mark.

The detective rested his head on Light's shoulder, at about the same moment when he popped L's thumb out of his mouth.

"Better?"

"Mm. Thank you, Light-kun."

Light nodded, as L huddled against him. Every once in awhile, he would jump at every lightning strike and sound of thunder, but after awhile, he stopped doing that.

After a few minutes, Light noticed no movement from L at all. Confused and slightly curious, Light looked down at him...to find him fast asleep. His features were peaceful and his thumb was resting on his lips. It was like the storm never happened in the first place.

Light smiled softly, as he bent down and kissed L's forehead, lightly. He didn't stir. Feeling tired himself, Light rested his head against L's, closing his eyes and breathing in L's sweet scent.

_He eats sweets, so he smells sweet. Go figure._

Light chuckled softly to himself, before drifting off to sleep, as well.


End file.
